


The Alphabet Affair - Q

by spikesgirl58



Series: The Alphabet Affair [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Napoleon and Jack head out to save Illya and Kevin.  It's a shame how things turn out at times.  Prompts: Quarrel and Queasy





	The Alphabet Affair - Q

It seemed as if it had taken a week to shake themselves loose from police custody. Even with Mr. Waverly’s help, Liveredge has tried to keep them there, hoping, Napoleon guessed, to pry information from him. 

The club was dark now, the gaudy neon lights no longer making the puddles a kaleidoscope of colors.

What do you think?”

“Well, the car is gone, but it could have been towed.” Despite his concern, Napoleon was not anxious to rush inside.  He’d made that mistake once and while Jack was a good agent, he wasn’t Illya.  “We have no way of know if they are inside there or not.

“To be filed under ‘What it’s worth,’ usually when Kevin is in trouble, I get a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and so far, I’m feeling fine.”

“I wish I could say the same thing.”

“You feel okay?”

“No, about feeling queasy when Illya’s in trouble. Of course, with him, it would be a near constant state.”  Napoleon smiled weakly as his joke.  The truth of the matter was that he was very concerned.  He knew Del Vickrey didn’t like to lose and having Illya snatch Napoleon away from him wouldn’t have endeared the Russian to the THRUSH agent. 

“So, through the front or the back? Either way is likely to be alarmed.”  At Napoleon’s raised eyebrow, he added.  “Hey, this is not one of the better parts of The City, you know.”

“Understood.   I suggest… up.”  Napoleon pointed skyward. 

Climbing the rusted ladder was easier said than done. Moisture made the rungs slick and hard to hold.  Eventually they made it to the roof edge, but Napoleon caught Sprat before he could step down.

“Hang on. Don’t move.”

“What’s wrong?

Napoleon shone his flashlight beam across the roof. There were several dead pigeons dotting its surface.  “I’m going to wager that the roof is electrified and us being wet and all…”  He dug a coin from his pocket and tossed it out onto the surface.  It crackled when it hit and sparks flew.  Sprat immediately retreated.

“Good catch.”

“Solo’s luck.”

They got back to the street level. “So no front or back, no up, so… down?”  Sprat pointed to a manhole cover.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

Napoleon held the flashlight in his mouth as he descended into the sewer. The stench was overwhelming, but his primary goal overrode everything else.  In his mind, he played out of dozen scenarios between Illya and Del Vickrey as he moved.  Each one of them ended up in a very bad spot.

For a few moments, they walked along in silence, then Napoleon pointed.

There was the sound of quarreling ahead, a Russian-accent voice and another. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he recognized the second voice.  Thankfully, the first was not Illya’s

“You had him in your sights and you let him go?”

“There were too many people around. Besides, I know him.  I’ve spent ten years getting to know him.  He’ll be back.  The man is half cat and all curiosity.   There was a hit on the roof.”

“Him?”

“Too light. Probably another pigeon.  We need to get those cleared off tomorrow.”

“See to it.” A long pause.  “And find him.”

“I will. And if he’s around, so is his partner.”

“You’d better hope so or…”

“Yes, I know the penalty for failure, sir.” The speaker suddenly swung his light around, blinding both Napoleon and Sprat.  “And I also know the sweet taste of success.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
